


It's Fine As Long As I Marry Him

by erentitanjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Eren, M/M, ereri, fem!ereri, female eren - Freeform, genderbent eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/erentitanjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl.  Woman.  Boy.  Man.  It didn’t fucking matter because none of us had any idea what gender Eren was.  At this point, I was too desperate to care what they were saying.  It’s not that my curiosity was driving my frustration, despite how curious I was, it was the fact that Eren had kept this from me.  I was supposed to stay by his side, know everything about him to the point where I could predict when he was about to sneeze.<br/>Not only that, but Eren was supposed to confide in me if the pressures of the legion were getting to him.  Though his true gender might not fall under that category, over the past few months, I would’ve thought I could consider our relationship to have developed enough that he would have felt free to confide in me about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine As Long As I Marry Him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [the](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35410369) [doujin](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35492072) done by [this amazing artist](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=932066)!
> 
> You can find an english translation [here](http://torashii.tumblr.com/post/50949791590/mikes-sense-of-smell-is-too-good)!
> 
> Nobody will ever understand how much I love fem!eren! And the way this artist portrays her is just /) v (\ All of my love combined into one adorable cutie!
> 
> Someone one tumblr wanted this turned into a fic (with smut included) and I had to do it. I felt it was my destiny.
> 
> But can I say: FUCKING PRONOUN!
> 
> From now, everyone is a lizard. lizard is a lizard. lizard is a lizard. everyone is a lizard. it is law.
> 
> On another note: I'm sorry to say that fics as well as SAO (if you read it) will be slowing down. I am starting university in a month, moving out and everything, and am unsure of my work load or if I'll even want to bother. But I hope to cram a few more fics in before I start!
> 
> Enjoy!

There are days that are dreadfully boring.

The days where nothing particularly interesting happens.  The days where you sit at home, experimenting with different ways to make coffee, simply because you want something to do.  The days when no one needs you to do anything or even the days when you are told to stay out of the way.  The days where you feel sluggish because you’re bored but you don’t want to be bored but it’s like the universe is telling you to stay bored.

I hate those days.

There are days where anything that can happen, will.

The days when everyone wants your attention or wants your services.  The days where training is going slow and taking up all of your time even though you have a thousand other things to do.  The days when you don’t even have a moment to slow down and by the end of the day you’re so exhausted you can’t even be bothered to eat dinner, instead going straight to bed and crashing into the pillows where you want to stay forever.

Those days, at least, I can deal with.

Then there are the days where you have absolutely no clue what the fuck is going on.

These days are normally the ones where I am forced to deal with Hanji’s over-hyperactive nature or Erwin’s drawling tone as he talks about battle plans even though we are months away from our next expedition so no one really fucking cares.  These days are the one where I wish I could be anywhere but where I am, and when I finally get called away, I find myself wishing the same thing all over again. 

I think today is one of those days, especially considering what just came from Mike’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, Mike, say that again,” I asked of him.

I watched him scrunch his eyes up, considering if what he had just said should be repeated, before sighing heavily and opening his mouth.

“The particular smell that comes from women during their menstrual period; I smelt it coming from Eren last week.”

I gave him a look, saying with my eyes that one, that is disgusting, and two, that’s positively absurd.  Hanji shifted in her seat across from me, wearing a completely different look, one that was both curious and surprised. 

“Are you sure that’s right?  Aren’t you just confusing it with the normal smell of blood?” She inquired, putting her tea down as she spoke. 

Mike shook his head, resting his upper lip against his hands once again, his elbows resting on the table as if he too, were contemplating exactly what he was telling us.

“The smell of a woman during her menstrual period and the smell of normal blood are completely different,” he explained, frowning more.  “Take for example-“

“Mike, don’t finish that sentence or I’ll slice you!” I growled at him.  It was one thing to hear that there was now a possibility Eren had been keeping a huge secret from us, but it was another thing entirely to hear the goddamn science behind it all.  “What makes you so sure you’re not just smelling another girl?”

Again, Mike shook his head.  He brought his hands down, leaning back in his chair, still frowning deeply.  By this time, all of us were.

“If that was so, I’d smell their body odour as well, but I’m sure it’s Eren.”

There was silence between the three of us as we contemplated what he was saying, what it meant.  I was the first one to ask the question that was now burning through our heads.

“But Eren is a guy.  So why would he smell like a girl?”

Suddenly, Hanji raised her head, looking at the ceiling as she did when she remembered something vitally important.  I raised my eyebrow at her.  She placed a finger on her chin, her brows furrowing further as she started to speak.

“Come to think of it,” she was cautious as she spoke, unsure if she should relay the details of what she was thinking to us.  “Eren looked white as a sheet last week, and I think I saw her clutching her stomach at one point.”

There was silence at the table.  The three of us lapsed into a state of denial, coupled with an insatiable curiosity.  As I sat there, trying to take in what the three of us may have discovered, I started to think back on any time I had been with Eren that could have told me the truth behind this sudden mystery.

If Eren truly was a girl, he was very good at hiding it.  His short temper and loud mouth definitely give him the defiant look that usually comes from being a boy, along with his determination and strength that gives off an air that he shouldn’t be underestimated or treated lightly.  I always thought his thin frame was just because he hadn’t developed the body of a man yet, and his short strands, though softer than I had seen on any other guy, were because he was a lot more vain than I took him for.

But when I thought about it, Eren had never taken off his shirt while training like the rest of the men usually did.  He always showered later at night as well, sometimes even getting up in the middle of the night to do it.  I had run into him once or twice in the hallway on his way to the showers, and as I thought back to the times I had seen him in nothing but a bathrobe and carrying his supplies, nothing about his body, even then, stood out to me as particularly feminine. 

He was very rarely seen without his Scouting Legion jacket on as well, now that I thought about it, which would explain why I had never seen any sign of breasts under the chest belt we were all forced to wear most of the time.  The times I had seen him without his jacket on, he hadn’t been wearing anything fitting, nothing that would give his figure away.

This entire thing was driving me mad.  Nothing I could think of pointed towards the fact that Eren was female, yet Mike’s sense of smell had never been wrong before, and even as I tried to, I realised I couldn’t just brush the thought off as though it had never crossed my mind.

As I looked up at both Hanji and Mike’s faces, I realised they were all coming to the same conclusion as I was.  To put it simply; we had no fucking clue if what Mike was saying pointed to what we were all thinking. 

I stood up, frustrated beyond belief, heading towards the door in a temper.

“Levi, where are you going?” I heard Hanji call behind me.

“We need some confirmation!” I replied quickly, opening the door to the dining hall, preparing to leave to find the subject of this ridiculous mystery Mike had presented to us.  “I’m just going to go strip him.”

There was a squawk of disbelief from Hanji and a surprised grunt from Mike.

“Wait a second, Levi!” Hanji interjected, causing me to freeze in the middle of the doorframe.  “What if he’s a girl!?  I’ll go talk to him!”

I turned to her, my frustration evident in both my stance and my face.

“He’s kept it a secret this entire time.  Why would he suddenly tell you the truth now?” I argued against her point.

“I-I guess that’s true…” Hanji was stumped.  “But, will you take responsibility when you find out the truth?”

I raised my eyebrow at her again, not really interested in anything she was saying at this point, itching to leave and not return until I had an answer.

“Actually, he could be a girl of marriageable age,” Mike was now saying.  I scowled at him, the subject of marriage was a sour one for me, especially when it came to Eren.  “It’ll be a big problem if you take off the clothes of an unmarried woman.”

Girl.  Woman.  Boy.  Man.  It didn’t fucking matter because none of us had any idea what gender Eren was.  At this point, I was too desperate to care what they were saying.  It’s not that my curiosity was driving my frustration, despite how curious I was, it was the fact that Eren had kept this from me.  I was supposed to stay by his side, know everything about him to the point where I could predict when he was about to sneeze.

Not only that, but Eren was supposed to confide in me if the pressures of the legion were getting to him.  Though his true gender might not fall under that category, over the past few months, I would’ve thought I could consider our relationship to have developed enough that he would have felt free to confide in me about _anything._

Being around Eren had grown to be a pleasant experience for me, and there were times where I actually craved his company above anybody else’s.  I liked when we talked, I liked when he made me coffee, I liked when we trained together.  I liked spending time with Eren.  I just liked Eren.

“It’s fine,” I started to tell them.  “It doesn’t matter so long as I marry him afterwards, right?”

The looks on both of their faces was definitely something equivalent to the kind of shock you get when you realise you have no clean underwear for the week, when you realise you over looked an important detail and now it’s come back to haunt you forever. 

“I was going to marry him anyway.  This is pretty convenient for me now,” I declared, finally moving through the doorway and shutting it forcibly behind me.

It was late.  The moon was high and headquarters were quiet.  Eren would be either asleep or preparing to be.  I moved quickly down the halls, turning corner after corner, thinking over what I was about to do.  I was surprised to find I wasn’t nervous, not even a little, of what I might find once I took off Eren’s clothes.  I found it didn’t deter me at all to think of the possibility that, if I did this and we were to be married, Eren might reject me after everything.

Normally, females don’t marry the men that rip off their clothes without their consent, at least not from what I’ve heard.

But Eren wouldn’t reject me.  Not because I would order him to marry me, but because over time I had come to believe Eren felt for me the same as I felt for him.  This was just a formality.  Something the both of us had to overcome before taking that final step.

So as it came to me staring Eren down, the both of us situated on his bed, a pillow clutched to his chest, my arms crossed as I confronted him, I felt suddenly more frustrated than I had been previously.  Formality, my ass.  We wouldn’t have had this formality to begin with if he had just told me the truth.  He should’ve told me from the beginning, even if I was to keep it a secret.  You don’t keep something like this from your commanding officer.

Eren could sense my frustration, the tension in the room suffocating the both of us.  He kept staring ahead, at something behind me, too afraid to look directly at me, waiting for me to address why I was here.

“Eren, this is an order,” I began, my voice firm and my gaze solid.  As always, Eren replied diligently.

“Yes, sir!” he said, determination blazing in his green eyes, completely set on completing whatever task he thought I might be giving him.

“Take off your clothes.”

He started to reply, his hand even drifting towards the edge of his shirt, as if going to pull the fabric over his head, before realising exactly what I had said.  He stopped abruptly, looking at me with a vacant gaze, attempting to understand why I would possibly want that from him at this time.

“What?!” he screeched, his shoulders hunching up as if attempting to hide between them.

“Shut up.  Don’t talk so loud.”

“B-but, why do I have to take off my clothes?!”

I forced him to look at me properly now, forced him to meet my eyes.  I could see the growing fear within his irises, and began to talk smoothly and calmly, taking on that intimidating tone I used when someone did something incredibly stupid and I was about to give them a punishment worse than death.

“Because, Mike, Hanji and I were just discussing whether you were a boy or a girl.”  The flicker of absolute terror that was shown on Eren’s face had me realising the severity of what was about to happen.  “Though it’s a pretty stupid assumption, right?”

“I’m a man.”  He said it, but he would be stupid to think I wouldn’t pick up on the slight hesitation in his voice before he said it.  “I don’t remember this being a problem before.”

“Then prove it,” I commanded again, my fingers squeezing my arms as my anger started to rise.

“I’m registered as a man in all the papers I’ve had to sign before,” he countered, as if it wasn’t a possibility he could’ve lied about his gender on the papers just as easily as he was lying to me now.

“Do you mean the official papers that now, thanks to the chaos of what happened when the colossal and armoured titans attacked Shinganshina, only contain vague information?”  My voice was rising as I spoke, my anger becoming apparent.  I should control it.  I should try to have some self-preservation as I attempt to get the truth from Eren.  “I won’t take that as proof anymore.”

“Well then ask someone from my class!” Eren argued back, his own anger rising.  “I’m sure someone will-“

“How long do you want to play dumb with me, Eren?”  Because that’s all this was. 

If Eren really was a man, he wouldn’t have hesitated before to take off his clothes, or at least not to this extent.  Even if he had taken off just his shirt, that would’ve been proof enough.  No matter how much girls work out and train and build their upper body, even the smallest chest can’t be hidden beneath muscles like a man’s can.  Considering Eren’s history, if he was man and had obeyed my orders from the start, I would’ve seen nothing but firm pectoral muscles under a layer of tanned skin; a clear indication he was all male.

As it was now, I had every reason to doubt him.

“If you are a man, if you have nothing to hide, then don’t you think taking off your clothes and showing me would be much faster and more efficient then telling me to go find and read some dumb official papers?”

Eren’s expression completely changed, his eyebrows lowering as he found himself cornered.  I started to rise above him, taking a hold of his shoulder and pushing him back.

“Besides, getting naked in front of another man is nothing to be ashamed of.  Or that should be the case, right?”

Eren’s back landed on the bed, his face filled with terror and his entire body shaking as I loomed over him, trapping him under me.

“Aren’t I right, Eren”

“N-no!  I don’t want to!” Eren finally protested outright, a hand gripping my cravat, wrinkling the fabric as he attempted to push me off.

“I told you: this is an order.  Take off your clothes.”  I was still angry, my eyes still dark with rage as I grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt, where the strings were tied and the fabric hung loosely over his chest, hiding any curves that may be there.

“I can’t follow this order!” Eren turned his face into the mattress, attempting to hide from me, even going so far as to trying to wriggle his way out from under me, trying to escape.

“Do you want to waste your shirt that much?  If you keep this up, you’ll only waste your trousers too!”  I was pulling at the fabric now, the strings coming loose and I could hear the fabric tearing where I gripped it.

 _Just take off your clothes.  Just take off your clothes.  Just take of your fucking clothes._   _It doesn’t matter if you’re a boy, right?  It doesn’t matter if you’ve got nothing to hide, right?  Don’t hide from me anymore, Eren._

His lips moved as he tried to speak, but his words were lost in the cushioning of his bed and I was only able to catch the end of what he had to say.

“…in front of you, Corporal.”

He was hiding his face with his arm, his shoulders shaking and his chest heaving as the tears started to come.  His lips were moving and his breath coming out strained and harsh, whispering a final plea.  Just as his shirt was about to give way, I stopped, listening to his voice laced with terror and pain, watching the tears fall from his face, falling from those wet, green irises down his now rosy cheeks and gathering along his jaw.

“I absolutely don’t want to do this…” he was saying, “…in front of the person I like.”

A silence took over us.  Even Eren’s sobs were muted, the only indication that he was still crying was his shaking shoulder and heaving chest. 

I released my hold on the front of his shirt, Eren immediately turning away from me, on his side, letting his tears wash over his face causing salty tracks to form in the dirt that was still on his face.  I let a finger catch some of the drops of water, running my knuckle over his smooth cheek, feeling the wetness and the warmth that radiated from it.

So it was true, he wasn’t a he at all; he was a she.

“Hey,” I murmured, my voice going gentle, my entire demeanour softening at the distraught face of the man, no, girl, I most cared about.  Girl or not, whether she had chosen to disobey me or even if she had followed my orders from the start, I had no right to treat her this way.  “Stop crying.”

It took me a few moments to coax Eren out of her shell, to get her to sit up again so I could wind my arms around her, one hand stroking her hair, one hand holding her waist, the shoulder of my shirt getting wet as Eren continued to cry into it.  Her hair really was incredibly soft.

“Listen, Eren,” I began, carefully holding her tighter even as her sobs started to die down, though her fingers tightened their hold on my shirt as I comforted her.  “Even if you’re a girl, I won’t be mad at you; I won’t think you’ve deceived me.”

“Okay…” came Eren’s voice beside my ear, her voice still strained and filled with misery at what I had done.  I could hear the hesitancy to believe me in her voice as tears continued to fall onto my shirt.

“I don’t plan to stop watching over you as your commanding officer, and I won’t act any differently towards you.”

“Okay…”

“If anybody gives you shit when they find out, I’ll take full responsibility.”

Maybe that’s what Hanji and Mike had been saying.  Maybe they weren’t just talking about how Eren would react to this, but to how everybody else would react to this.  Eren would definitely be in some strife when the rest of the legion found out she had forged her papers, not to mention the incriminating jeers and taunts she would receive, it would all be enough to break even someone as determined and hard as Eren. 

It was now my responsibility to protect Eren from such hardships, to make sure she didn’t have to suffer because of what I had uncovered. 

Eren had stopped crying into my shoulder, had pulled away to look at my face, her cheeks still red and her eyes still wet, but her expression soft but also surprised.

“Do you really mean that?” she asked, hope and relief all intertwined into her voice.

“Do I look like someone who would joke about something like that?”

“No, you don’t.”

“So don’t ask.”

There was silence between us again.  Eren was looking at me, studying my face for any sings of remaining anger, her hands still clutching at my arms and her expression still fearful about what I might do.  I studied her also, gazing at the smooth curve of her shoulders, how her slim neck formed into the bones like no males ever would.  At her almond shaped eyes, larger and brighter, too alluring to belong to a man.  At her thin lips, even after Eren having gnawed on them with her teeth, they still looked plump and soft, and I bet they tasted even better.

Her ears were round, sticking out slightly from the fuzz of her hair.  Her cheeks, though still pink, were undefined yet the curve of them suited her face perfectly.  Then there was the rest of her body.  If I looked hard enough, I could see the dip from her shirt in the middle of her chest, too round mounds pressing against the fabric, despite its looseness.

Her hips were well formed, though definitely not in a way you’d expect from a boy her age, if that had been the case.  If she ever did take her shirt off, I bet her waist would be thin, giving her the luscious curves of an adolescent teen despite her apparent flat chest.

“I guess I should tell you something in advance,” I said, breaking the silence the room was coated in.  Eren’s face was calm as she waited for me to continue.  “As soon as I’m aroused I’m going to take your virginity.”

Eren was calm no more.  She let out a strangled cry, trying to get her bearings around what I had just told her.  Her face went entirely red, even the tips of her ears went pink, the rose colour standing out against the brunette strands.  Her eyes widened and her pupils went small, a tell-tale sign that I had surprised her.

I crossed my arms again, frowning at her reaction.

“Do you have some objections or something?”

“I-it’s not like that!” She waved her hands in defiance, her voice going shrill and reaching new octaves I didn’t know she was capable of.  “I mean, I’m just a skinny kid!  I’m not anything like the kind of woman you would be looking for!”

Then, all of a sudden, she became sullen, lowering her eyes, saddened by her thoughts.

“I can’t even become like the kind of woman you would be looking for…”

I guess she was referring to the fact that she had probably reached her adolescent peak, meaning she was incapable of growing any taller and the size of her chest was now set in stone.

“Quite the contrary,” I stated, Eren’s eyes rising to meet mine.  “I don’t feel like doing something like this if it’s not with you.”

Eren tried to breathe but only ended up choking on air, gasping and spluttering at my bluntness, forcing herself to comprehend what I was saying. 

“It goes without saying that I’d much rather get a hard-on with you then a prostitute or something.”

Eren was still gaping at me.  I let out a quick sigh, taking a hold of the front of her shirt once again, tugging at the fabric more gently this time.

“Now let’s do a quick confirmation.”

“Please, wait!!” she cried, grabbing a hold of my hand and forcing it to let go.

“What is it now!?” I was growing tired of her games, tired of guessing.  Eren had said a lot that could prove Mike’s hypothesis had been, indeed, correct, but I was still determined to see the proof for myself, to see what Eren had been hiding from me all these months.

“Well,” Eren was fretting, gulping down thick lumps in her throat as she attempted to get out what she needed to say.  “E-even if you see me naked, you still can’t be sure.”

I frowned heavily at her, wondering what on earth she could be getting at.  The whole point of tonight was to see whether Eren had the parts of a man or a woman.  How could I not be sure if I saw her naked?

“So, if you would like to,” she continued, lowering herself back onto the mattress.  She slipped her shirt up her body, revealing the thin waist and smooth stomach that I suspected her to have.  Her face had reddened all over again, though this time her eyes were narrowed and her lips were trembling with the effort it took not to feel embarrassed by what she was showing me.  Her nimble fingers stopped over her breasts, the shirt barely revealing the small globes of flesh, though I could see the underside of the mounds beneath where the shirt started.  “You can check for yourself.”

My eyes widened and my chest automatically tightened at the sight of someone so appealing, my mouth watering at the sound of her asking for such a thing, despite how hesitant she had been just moments before.  Though I was silently glad Eren didn’t seem to be one of those girls that needed reassurance a thousand times over to know she was pretty.  Once was enough for her, and once was all it took for her to give herself over to me.

I blinked a few times, clearing my head of any distracting thoughts, wanting to concentrate on nothing but the divine creature before me.  Nudging her legs apart, slipping in between them so the fabric of her pants and mine rustled together, I placed my hands either side of Eren’s shoulders, waiting for her to turn her face and look at me.  Once she did, I saw her green eyes were filled with expectations and longing, her lips parting to let out a small, sweet breath of air.

I lowered my head and captured her, satisfaction overtaking me as I stole her first kiss.  I moved my lips against hers, taking my time, making sure she could get used to the feeling of another being so close to her.  I could feel Eren kissing me back, felt her lift her arms up to rest on my shoulders.  She whimpered against my lips, making want and need course through my veins.

Gently, slowly, I lapped at her lips with my tongue, slipping it into her cavern once she had opened her mouth.  She tasted sweet.  She tasted like berries.  Strawberries.  Black berries.  Blue berries.  Raspberries.  Berries when they’ve been softened and warmed so they colour the surface of the cake and make your gums go pink.  I breathed deeply through my nose as I mapped out the inside of her mouth, toying with her tongue, teaching her to do the same.

Once Eren had some confidence, she was doing her own playing.  Meeting my tongue with hers, prodding at it, swiping it over my lips.  It was messy and loud, the sounds of our lips separating and finding each other again echoing throughout the room.  Not that I minded.  Though I was starting to realise how hard it would be to maintain my self-control while I was around Eren like this. 

Her fingers were in my hair, rubbing at my scalp and cupping my jaw.  She was arching up into me and whimpering as I nipped at her lips.  The sound of it all, the feeling of her under me, it was beginning to toy with my senses, driving me wild, causing me to react in ways I wouldn’t have expected of me.

A hand trailed down the bed from beside her shoulder, lightly cupping her hip, feeling the soft skin with my thumb.  I pushed my palm up, feeling her shiver as the warmth of it became apparent to her, shifting her shirt further up her chest and placing my hand firmly on her breast.  Her reaction was instantaneous.  She gasped, clutching to me tighter, cutting our kiss short as she breathed through my ministrations. 

Her breasts were a lot bigger than I had given her credit for.  They fit in my palm nicely, my fingers being able to grab the whole thing easy.  But they weren’t just little mounds of flesh and skin like I had originally thought; there was definite shape to them.  Shape I squeezed and rubbed and circled with my thumb, warming them with my own heat, feeling the smoothness of them, letting the feelings fuel my desire for her.

“Corporal!” I heard Eren gasp at a particularly hard squeeze.  I smirked at her, bending over her for another kiss, slipping my tongue right inside this time, continuing to roll her breast under my fingers while my other hand slipped beneath her pyjamas bottoms, feeling the soft skin of her ass and letting out a moan at the feel of so much warm, smooth skin underneath my touch.

She was arching harsher now, her face burning against my nose as I continued to kiss and suck at her lips, tasting her again and again, her own tongue now having lost any drive as she keeled to me.  Her shaking hands moved from my hair, down my neck, pulling at my cravat until it came loose.  Then those same fingers were working to unbutton my shirt.  She took her time, loosening each button carefully, than letting her fingers trail up my stomach and chest once the front of my shirt was open.

I could feel her shivering, could feel her shifting and writhing as she felt me, as I continued to feel her.  I moved my lips from her mouth, taking a moment to note how swollen they seemed now, not caring as I kissed down her neck.  I pulled away for only a few moments, simply so I could grasp the edges of her shirt and pull it over her head.  I tossed it to the floor, going back to kissing down the length of her neck, to her shoulder, to her collarbone, to her chest.

“C-Corporal…Th-that’s…uh!” Her hands were holding me to her again, though I’d never feel like pulling away as I ran my tongue up between her breasts, nipping at the sides of them while rolling the nipples beneath my thumbs.  Her skin was so soft, and I felt almost bad marring it with my teeth, leaving bruises from my hands and little, red circles from my bites.

I kissed upwards again, sucking at the skin of her neck as my hands pushed past the waistband of her pants again, feeling beneath her underwear and placing a palm harshly over her crotch.  Eren moaned loudly, crying my name as I rubbed her, my fingers curling so I could feel her hole, the wetness of it coating my fingers and making my own erection throb.

“Corporal!  Th-that’s dirty,” she tried to argue, tried to make me back off.  But I wouldn’t be deterred so easily, growling into her skin as I continued to feel her warmth, palming her heat and pressing a hand firmly to her hip, all while leaving various love bruises all up the length of her neck.

I panted heavily, the heat and the work it took to bring us both pleasure causing me to sweat slightly.  I pulled back so I could slip my shirt the rest of the way off, undoing the button and zip of my pants, watching Eren’s face carefully as I pulled both my trousers and my underwear off all at once.  Her green eyes looked shocked at what I was showing her, though I expected that from a virgin.

Even so, I was careful as I did the same to her, pulling off her pants so I could admire her panties, the light pink colour and lace lining complimenting her skin nicely, making me hum as I slipped them off too. 

Being naked together like this, it wasn’t something I had been prepared for when I had come here.  I had been prepared to see Eren naked, yes, and then face the consequences of those actions afterwards.  But I hadn’t really expected to be naked with her as well, looming over her as I was, pressing myself against her and moaning loudly at the heat and friction I gave us both as I rutted my cock against her crotch.

“C-Cor-por-al,” she panted, clutching at my bare shoulders now as I rocked myself onto her, my own breath coming out in quick, short bursts as I gripped her hips tighter under me. 

Eren’s entire face had turned a bright shade of pink, but she looked too far gone to be worrying about how embarrassed she might feel.  Her arms had left my shoulders, now above her head as she simply let herself go and enjoyed the waves of pleasure assaulting her body.  I pressed my face into the crook of her neck, kissing her skin and nuzzling her hair with the bridge of my nose, breathing in her scent deeply.

It suddenly got a lot wetter down there, and I knew it would be okay if I continued.  I pressed another kiss to her neck before taking her hips under my hands, steadying them before I started to push in. 

Eren made a few small noises, whining at the sudden feeling of something so big inside her, but as her noises didn’t grow or escalate, I was relieved to know she wasn’t hurting.  I didn’t want her first time to be memorable because of how much pain she might have felt.  I wanted her to remember the feeling of me inside her, giving her all sorts of new feelings.  I wanted her to remember giving herself over to me, showing me all that I could see.  Because it’s what I would be remembering for weeks to come.

“You’re incredibly beautiful like this, Eren,” I whispered against her skin, finally pushing the last of me inside her, and waiting as she adjusted to the new feeling.

“Corporal,” she mewled, the back of her hand pressed against her mouth as tears leaked from her eyes.  “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

I smiled, brushing away the tears with my fingertips.

“It’s only your first time,” I reminded her, not wanting to feel she had to live up to any expectations she thought I had.  All expectations I might have had were being surpassed, her beauty having overtaken my mind, her scent and voice having overtaken my senses.  I wanted more of her, but just as she had asked, I wouldn’t take any more than she was willing to give.

I moved.  It was slow, at first.  I was careful.  I wasn’t sure if she might have done this with her fingers before, but even so, this was an entirely new experience.  It had to be done right.  I thrusted into her, moaning at the warmth clutching at me, panting as I felt her entire body shiver with the movement.  I tried to take it slow for as long as I could, but soon I was picking up the pace and slamming into her faster.

She wasn’t fazed though.  Eren moved her body with me as best she could, moving her hips downwards only slightly, but it was enough to show me what she was trying to do.  I kissed her cheek, nibbling on her, thrusting into her harder now, faster, her thighs moving to grip my waist as I frantically shoved myself insider her again and again.

Her lips were moving, her cries almost indiscernible as she gave herself over to the feelings, letting herself be overtaken by them as I rocked myself inside her.  She felt wonderful.  It was hot.  It was tight.  But it was so smooth and so wet.  She had been so ready for me when I had entered, and I was thankful for that, thankful I now knew she had wanted this more than I ever could have fathomed.

“Corporal!  I can’t!” her sweet voice was beside my ear.  I pressed myself down onto her, smothering her with my body, feeling her breasts flatten against my chest and groaning at the feeling of all that Eren touching me.  There was so much heat, so much sweat, as I continued to thrust and heave myself into her, abusing her in the best way possible.

“Corporal!  It feels so good!”  I couldn’t say anything back, could only push myself up so I was at a better angle, watching her face as she cried underneath me, her breasts rising and falling as her chest heaved for air, her stomach quivering and her thighs gripping me tighter and tighter.

She was so beautiful.  Her eyes were wet with tears as I tried to keep the rhythm going as long as I could, her skin flushing at the adrenaline and blood and heat coursing through her veins. 

“No, Corporal!  I can’t stand it any longer!”  I could only agree silently as I felt myself unravelling.  Eren came around me as I came inside her, filling her with my come and panting through the last of my orgasm, watching as Eren slowly stilled herself, her mouth widening as she gasped for air. 

I gently cupped her face, bending over to give her one last kiss, feeling her slowly place her arms around me, relaxing completely as we finished.

It was so easy to fall asleep after that.  To wrap Eren up in the blanket on her bed and pull her close to me, vowing deep inside me to never let her go.  I kissed her damp hair, listened to her breathing slow as she clutched at my chest.  I ran my hands up and down her back, soothing her into sleep, brushing her breasts with my fingers to let her know how close I was, that I wasn’t leaving, that she now belonged to me.

Eren gave me a sweet smile before she fell off.  Her eyes were shiny but exhausted, her lips bruised but happy.  I kissed her forehead, listened to her soft voice as she told me she loved me.  I let her wiggle herself closer to me as I told her the same, wanting very much for a life with her, fighting for a life for her.

I fell asleep only moments after, breathing in Eren’s scent as I did, thinking of cheesecake and bushes of berries, all of it reminding me of Eren.

\---

“Mike, stop sniffing people.  It’s disgusting!” I scolded the man, leaning away from his face and his twitching nose that had wormed its way over my shoulder. 

“If I’m not mistaken, you smell like Eren,” he told me matter-of-factly.  I shrugged at him, flicking a small ant off my knee where my legs were crossed, leaning back into the couch as the man abated and I could relax again.

“I suppose so,” was all I said.

I heard Hanji mutter something across the room.  I turned to give her an irritated look that told her to speak up.  She only gave me a curious look in return.

“Hey Levi, I have a question.”

I coughed, irritated that she would have to say such a thing.  Hanji always had questions.

“What is it?” I decided to humour her.

“You only checked Eren’s gender, right?  You didn’t do anything else?” She had a smile on her face, her eyebrows furrowed nervously at the thought.  “It’s not like you actually laid a hand on some poor, innocent girl, right?”

“Oh, about that…”  There was a moment of silence as I thought back to last night, to Eren’s body completely at my mercy, at her arching back as I played with her soft, perfect breasts, at her pink face as I stole her first kiss, her second kiss, and every kiss after that.  There really was no way around this, no loop hole I could dive in.  I suppose the truth will just have to do.  “I did.”

Hanji’s face went white, her entire demeanour changing as she went into a state of shock, sputtering at me incomprehensible words before managing to gasp out a few that actually made sense.

“W-wait a minute!” The pencil that had been sitting behind her ear had clattered to the ground.  I watched it roll away as her voice continued to berate me.  “What exactly do you mean when you say ‘I did’!?”

I sighed heavily, lifting my gaze to look at both Hanji and Mike, who were obviously worried about it all.

“I told you, didn’t I?” A smirk spread across my lips, thoughts of the future and what actions I would now need to take flooding into my mind.  Anything else like this would scare any other man, but I had never been considered ordinary.  I was more than happy to take the appropriate actions, more than happy to save both Eren’s and my reputations by doing what was right.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“It’s fine, as long as I marry him.”

\---

It was a few weeks after the fact that Eren was forced to reveal her secret.  It was sort of hard to hide the fact that you’re a boy if your stomach continues to grow.  But like I promised, I made sure nobody gave her shit for it and certainly made sure she wasn’t in any strife simply because she was pregnant. 

Pregnancies were a lot more common in the legion than one might think, and after filing the papers, Eren was officially on maternity leave for the next year.  There were a few, very stressful weeks as we tried to fill out everything, as well as changing Eren’s official papers, the gender on any licenses she had plus we had our wedding to think of.  Luckily, Eren was happy for our wedding to be a private one, so we asked a favour from a pastor to marry us with a few other friends as witnesses.

That scarf-wearing girl that used to always scream Eren’s name wasn’t happy with me at all for getting her sister pregnant, but I only gave her a few good glares back, gripping Eren’s hand tightly in the process, announcing that I wasn’t renouncing my position as either father or husband any time soon.

Of course, with everything that was going on, I found it hard to leave Eren alone for any given amount of time.  She understood, happy to follow me around as I finished my daily duties, keeping my hand warm and allowing me to stroke her stomach whenever we had a spare moment together.

“Levi!” I heard a deep voice address me as we were moving through the halls one day.

I turned to see Erwin frowning at me, giving Eren a sympathetic look before beginning to scold me for dragging Eren around when she was obviously in discomfort and that I should let her rest as much as possible so making her walk so much wasn’t an option.

I flipped him a choice finger as he walked away from us.

The next day was a nice one, thought it was just as busy as ever, maybe even more so.  I continued to scowl at anybody who dared to give me more paperwork than I cared for, glaring even harder at their judging expressions and hissing at them to leave us alone.

“C-Corporal?  Are you sure I’m not too heavy?  I’m getting pretty big,” Eren timidly spoke from my arms, gripping my neck tighter as I continued to walk towards the dining hall.  I squeezed her leg with my arm and patted her back lightly, giving her a soft smile.

“You were always pretty light to begin with.  A few extra kilos doesn’t affect me,” I told her simply, cringing as I saw Erwin heading towards me once again.

I had to stand through a ten minutes lecture about how it was also not okay to carry Eren around and just because she was off her feet didn’t give me the excuse to take her with me everywhere and that I should leave her at home where she had access to anything she needed in her current state.

I poked my tongue out at him as he walked away from us.

Sad to say, the next day was full of long-winded meetings and more judging eyes as I had to continue to bark at anybody who stared too hard.  I sighed irritably at the ridiculous people who were running these dreadful meetings to begin with.  What they were trying to say shouldn’t take that long to say.

“Corporal?” Eren tapped me on the shoulder, whispering in my ear as not to disturb those around us.  “Are you sure it’s alright for me to be here?  Your legs must be going numb at this point.”

I kissed her hair; she was so incredibly sweet.  Our moment was short lived however as Erwin came into the room, took one look at me and lapsed into an hour debate with me how I had no excuse to keep Eren with me all day and it was unprofessional to bring her to our meetings and even if I got to keep my hand on her stomach all day that was no excuse to miss anything important that might have been said.

I gave him a threatening look as I was forced to take Eren home.

Erwin gave up the next day, realising there was nothing for it once he entered my office to give me my papers, only to find the room empty except for a note in the middle of the floor explaining I had moved everything back home so I could cater to Eren while she stayed in bed, per his request.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed fem!eren because I'd love to write more of her!


End file.
